Attack of the Psychotic Misletoes from Hell
by jawaD
Summary: To lighten the mood Dumbledore releases a plauge of stalking mistletoe on Hogwarts.....No one is safe. Pre HBP
1. Chapter 1

Hehe...this is my first so...please be nice?

Chapter 1: In Which Dumbledore Makes an Important Announcement

Hermione stretched and yawned, reaching her hands high overhead. Then swinging her legs over the side of the bed she headed to her window and opened the curtains. The outdoors was temporarily obscured by the frost clinging to the window. With a wave of her wand it dispersed leaving a clear view of the world beyond.

The morning air was crisp and cold as she hurriedly dressed for the day. There were at least 2 or 3 hours before anyone else awoke, so she could shove in a few hours of studying, after all the Transfiguration test was only 2 weeks away. She almost wished she hadn't finished all of her assignment for the week last night. Quickly packing her books she had a moment's appreciation that the Head Girl got her own room. She now could stay up as late as she wished without Lavender and Parvati whining at her.

Heading to the Common room she stopped for a moment to check the board, there was a prefects meeting at 9:00 tonight.

Great another forced half-hour she had to spend with _him_. Hermione had been extremely disappointed, though not very surprised when she had found out that Head Boy was to be none other than Draco Malfoy, her arch Nemesis. A man she could easily watch die a horrible gruesome _slow_ death and not be the least bit affected.

The walk to the library was quiet and cold, despite her warm coat, scarf and gloves, she was shivering. And following it was a rather uneventful two hours of cramming for a test she could ace with her eyes closed and her legs tied behind her back.

Well no harm in being prepared.

She quickly headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. Succeeding in being the fourth person total, therefore retaining her record of being to breakfast long before any _normal_ human would dare. She slowly ate her breakfast and performed last minute checks on her Potions Assignment while waiting for Harry and Ron.

They entered only seconds after a gaggle of Slytherins, lead obviously by their Delusional Prince with his trademark smirk on his face, the one when you looked at you knew that some poor baby was crying in its cradle, missing the lollipop that was tucked into his pocket for consumption on a later date.

Harry sat down beside her with unusual force, his face red with what was obviously suppressed anger. Ron paused in his frantic eating to glare at Malfoy andsay "'f I cud wifout getin snt too Zkaban, I'd o' killed hm yers go."

Hermione looked on in disgust as he then noisily gulped down his Pumpkin juice, some yellow yolk from his egg dribbling down his neck, before turning to Harry. "What did he do this time?"

"Well the usual, insulted us, our parents, our friends and basically anyone we've ever had the chance to come in contact with, both physically and verbally," He said with biting sarcasm,"but this time he did it in front of Snape, so when we tried to defend ourselves we got detention for the rest of the week for bad manners, language, and yelling at a teacher. Oh and we got 20 points deducted, apiece."

"What!" She Yelled incredulously. "You yelled at Professor Snape. No wonder you got a detention. You deserve it. I mean I can understand the desire to yell at him. I myself wish sometimes he would pull out that Whomping Willow he's got stuck up his ass. But I would never say something like that in front of him."

Ron interrupted her here by snorting into his drink, and bursting out laughing hysterically. Hermione and Harry exchanged worried looks for their friend. Ron then gasped out "Did you... did _you_, Hermione just say that Snape had a Whomping Willow stuck up his arse." Breaking out again into laughter "I can't believe you just insulted a teacher, even if it was only Snape."

Harry cracked as smile. "It was rather funny Mione"

Hermione brushed the compliment aside. "What you think I can't be funny? Just because I rarely joke around doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor."

She stopped when she noticed Harry and Ron were no longer listening. Their gaze had turned to the front of the room to the teachers table. Dumbledore had stood and was calling for silence. Blushing momentarily at her lack of attention, she devoted all of it to the Head Master.

"Now as we all know the winter holidays are quickly approaching. Due to The Dark Lords increased attacks on our homes and families, it has been decided that all students remain within the confines of Hogwarts for the holidays. Now before we panic" he said holding up his hand against the wave of protestations, "Listen to what else I have to tell you. I have spoken about this with _every_ parent; it is the best and safest course of action. Parents, of course, who can not wait to see their children till the end of the school year, will be allowed to visit. Accommodations will be provided.

On a lighter note. If you will turn you attention to the left you will notice a cloud of mistletoe. They are a creation of my own, and have not yet been activated. They will _patrol_ the hall until Valentine's Day. They should prove the exact thing this school needs to promote interhouse companionship, and be quite an amusement to most, and perfect to lighten the gloom that has recently descended upon Hogwarts.

Now finish your breakfast and head to your classes. The mistletoe will be activated after your first class. I will leave you to figure how they work for yourself." Then turning back to his seat he resumed eating.

Hermione digested the information for a moment before glancing at her watch. With a gasp she dashed from her seat crying, "Harry Ron were going to be late for Transfiguration, hurry get up." And grabing her bag ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry looked around at the tables, not one person had risen yet. Professor McGonagall herself was still primly eating her breakfast. Ron turned to Harry with a sigh. "She's going to kill herself soon if she keeps this up."

Harry nodded in assent and they set out after their best friend.

-

Sooooooooooooooooo...

Tell me if you like it.

Please?

jawaD


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews...they made me feel all warm and tingly inside. I made all necessary changes. If I had the time or the patience I would write you individually...but I don't

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...wish I did but I don't

Chaper 2: In Which the First Victim is Unveiled, and Ron has a Hair Problem

Transfigurations' was over and Harry, Ron and Hermione were headed to Double Potions with the Slytherins.

The halls, usually quite loud with student catching up with friends between classes, were thunderous. Everyone was talking about the mistletoes. No one had seen one yet.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked faster. Honestly why was everyone so obsessed about kissing. Harry and Ron ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Mione, wait up," Yelled Ron breathlessly. "I thought those mistletoe were supposed to be up." He said looking hopefully at the doorways. "I don't see any, and what do you think Dumbledore meant by leaving it up to us to figure out how they worked?"

"Wow Ron! You actually listened to what he said, and remembered. I am seriously impressed." Harry joked, with an incredulous look on his face. Ron punched him in the arm, and Harry continued "I'm curious too, I guess we're going to have to go dodging around the school just like last year. I mean mistletoes are fine on Christmas, but to have the up till Valentine 's Day."

"Can we please stop talking about Mistletoe!" Yelled Hermione, whirling around to confront them. "What is so amazing about kissing. It's just a lip lock. There's nothing special about it. You guys do it anyway without the mistletoe. All this is, is some girlish ploy to get to kiss people that don't want to kiss you back."

"What, never kissed someone before Granger?" Drawled a voice behind them, causing Hermione to jerk wildly around, and brought a groan from Harry and Ron.

"Well I can't be surprised," Malfoy continued, obviously pleased with the reaction he got, "not many people I know who would want to kiss a mudblood. Especially a bushy-haired Know-it-all like you."

"Shut up ferret, before I hex that smirk off your face." Shouted Ron, coming to Hermione's defense.

"You might want to be careful what you say about me Weasel, or I might buy that dump your sorry excuse for a family lives in and build a sewer line. It would be a great improvement."

"You know Malfoy" spat Harry, holding an irate Ron back "I normally would hex the shit out of you but I was taught never to attack a girl," Taunted Harry.

"You're going to pay for that Potter," Malfoy Snarled

"Bring it on Ferret Face"

"Harry please," Interrupted Hermione. "Let's just go to class. Seriously this isn't important enough to get a detention over. Anyways it's not like we haven't heard any of it before."

"Is the mudblood actually going to come to her own defense?" Asked Malfoy a mocking expression on his face.

"Oh come on Malfoy, you've been using the same "mudblood" insult since first year. Do you honestly think it has any effect on me anymore?" And without waiting for a reply, walked past a seething Malfoy and down the stairs to the dungeon.

Harry gave Malfoy a triumphant smirk, and followed her

"OHHHHH Malfoy's been had by a mudblood" Mocked Ron, disappearing down the stairs after Harry.

Harry and Ron caught up with her in the classroom. She was sitting down at their table with her books and supplies already out.

"That was so sweet Mione. You should have seen his face" Laughed Ron.

Hermione smiled and shushed them as the rest of the class walked in.

Five minutes later they were beginning to get nervous. Snape was never late.

A few of the Slytherins began whispering. Ron was making his quill fly around the room and poke Malfoy, who kept yelling at Pansy Parkinson to "keep her bloody hands off of him."

Harry had his head in his book to keep from laughing, while all of the other Gryffindors' sniggered to themselves. Even Hermione cracked a smile, despite the nervous gnawing feeling in her stomach.

Pansy just sat there looking really confused.

Suddenly the door burst open with such force it almost fell off it's hinges. In strode Snape, looking like he personally was going to ruthlessly slaughter every witch, wizard, and muggle in the world starting with Dumbledore. Under his arm he carried a terrified looking girl who Hermione recognized as a third year Ravenclaw named Samantha Charles.

Flying in happy circles above Snape's head was a little green mistletoe.

The entire class burst out into a coughing fit, trying to conceal their laughter.

Snape gave them a deadly glare, silencing all but Dean who, having been unable to discuise his laughter was now having a fit of half giggling and half snorts.

"50 points from Gryffindor, and detention for rest of the week Mr. Thomas." Snarled Snape, his face red with anger.

Dean instantly closed his mouth, but you could tell by how red his, and basically the rest of the students, faces that it was taking all they had in them to keep from erupting.

Snape shoved the terrified girl onto a chair next to his desk, and handing her some parchment and a quill growled menacingly "You have until Tuesday to have a foot and a half listing and describing all the remedies know to cure yourself from severe mental trauma.

She gave a frightened squeak and began writing furiously.

Whirling on the class he snarled, "You have until the class is over to be to the halfway point of a perfect polyjuice potion or I will deduct 10 points apiece.

Instantly the entire class went up in a panic, scrambling for their materials.

At the end of the class nearly every one of the cauldrons was full of a bubbling tar like substance, except for Ron's them had succeeded to the halfway point. Except for Ron's which was pink and spewing thick green smoke.

"10 points Mr. Weasley. I believe that makes a total of 30 points you have lost today."

Ron mumbled a curse under his breath after they had left the classroom.

Hermione heard some whispering behind them and turned to see Lavender and Dean pointing and talking about Ron, she turned and looked at him closely and suddenly gasped loudly.

Ron and Harry whirled around. Hermione was staring at Ron's hair with a horrified expression on her face. Harry glanced up and burst into hysterical laughter.

Ron looked nervously between them. Hermione tried desperately to keep a strait face as she pulled a quill out and transfigured it into a small mirror before holding it up to Ron.

Ron gave a little gasp of shock and his hands went to his hair in a vain effort to hide it from the passing students.

Ron's hair had turned a brilliant shade of green.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks peeps...sorry for the wait

this one's looooooong!

Snape is my favorite charactor, or was until he killed Dumbedore. So he is going to get it.

Adios

Ok I made some changes sooooooooo...Enjoy!

0

Chapter 3: In Which Snape goes Homicidal and Ron learns about Barney

"Get it off, Get it off," wailed Ron as soon as they found the first empty classroom.

Hermione had to struggle to hold in her laughter. Closing her eyes she mentally berated herself _this is a serious situation Hermione. I have to control myself, for Ron._

Opening her eyes perfectly sure of herself, she burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of Ron jumping on the floor trying to cover his green hair with his green tinged arms. He looked utterly ridiculous.

Harry slumped against a desk, his face red and tears streaming down his cheeks. At Hermione's outburst Ron came out of his little world of humiliation and saw Harry and Hermione sobbing with laughter. His face flushed with anger. "Thanks guys, I'm getting warm and tingly with all the love and support flowing from you." He sneered his face getting redder by the second.

"We're sorry Ron" gasped Hermione, "but it's so funny" and she burst into another fit of giggles,"

"Can we focus on fixing the problem, please?" Roared Ron, his face nearly purple with shame and rage.

"He looks just like Barney" sobbed Harry, little whimpers coming out as he tried to contain himself

Then looking at Hermione they burst out laughing again.

"Guys this isn't funny, I don't want to be green. Please stop. And who the hell is Barney?"

Hermione wiped her eyes on the corned of her robe and straitening herself up turned to Harry. "Ron's right, we can't let him wander around looking like Barney. And Ron, Barney is a character on a muggle TV show. He's an annoying purple dinosaur who hops around and sings stupid song like this." Hermione did a quick impulsive impression of Barney singing "No more Purple Dinosaur," that almost sent poor Harry over the edge again. Even Ron managed a strained smile.

"Ok Ron sit down, it must have been that pathetic attempt you made at a polyjuice potion, you saw the green smoke." She said hurriedly going back into book-worm mode, pacing up and down in front of him. "Now I need to know exactly how you screwed up your potion. Give my you book." She commanded, snatching it from his bag and flipping to the recipe for polyjuice potion. "Ok show me what you did" sitting on the desk next to him.

0

Severus Snape was going to kill someone, anyone, everyone, he didn't care. He stalked menacingly down the hall towards the headmaster's office, a small girl hurrying along behind him. He was very angry. Well actually he had gone beyond the realm of anger and into the realm of psychotic homicidal killer hours ago.

How could he have been so stupid? To trust Albus Dumbledore with your life was one thing, but to trust him with your reputation was another matter entirely.

Why, Oh why was he stupid enough to believe him.

Remembering their conversation last night,

0

"Don't worry about a thing Severus, I am sure that they wouldn't possibly turn on a teacher"

"But Albus, you can't know what will happen for certain" cut in McGonagall, " all you did was tell them to stalk…..patrol the school and catch people unawares. Even you don't fully know what they are capable of."

"Now, now Minerva, Severus, I honestly don't know why you would be so worried about such a thing. It's only a bit of fun. This school has been so dismal. The children need some cheering up."

"What they need is to be fed one by one to the giant squid." Muttered Snape, clearly not satisfied with Dumbledore's answer."

"What was that Severus?" Asked Dumbledore looking at him with that twinkle, that made Snape want to shove a quill in it, in his eyes.

"Nothing Albus, I'm just not convinced that there isn't something to be worried about."

"Don't worry Severus, they won't atta…..inflict any damage upon you or any of the other teachers. What are you afraid of anyway, you have my word that you won't get stuck under a mistletoe with anyone, least of all a student. Any more questions?" a pause "well goodnight to you both, have a lemon drop before you leave"

0

Now seething with hatred and anger, at Dumbledore for inflicting such an atrocity against him, and at himself for believing the old rat, he was doing the only thing his furious mind could think of at a time like this. He was going to kill Dumbledore, with his mind, while listening to him prattle on about it all being for the best.

ALL FOR THE BEST! He was going to have to kiss on of his students. And not just any student, but a third year. A child.

Snape finally broke his angry stride when he reached the headmaster's office. "Bubblicious." He snarled at the statue, blushing at having to say that stupid muggle candy. He then turned his murderous gaze on the little scrap of a girl who had the audacity to giggle at him, she shrank against the wall under his gaze. The mistletoe was still happily flying around his head, whistling a love song, he swatted at it furiously as he headed up the stairs behind the statue to Dumbledore's office, pulling her along behind him.

"How dare you, you, you, you old man!" Snape screamed at the headmaster, who just looked highly amused and not even the slightest bit intimidated.

"Why Severus what on earth is bothering you, you are going to give poor miss Charles a heart attack, come here my dear." Said Dumbledore, his voice trembling with suppressed laughter, that infuriating twinkle Snape hated so much back, and he materialized a cushy armchair for her. After he had made her comfortable with a goblet of pumpkin juice he turned to Snape.

"Now Severus, why don't you tell me the problem."

"The problem _sir_ is that damned prank you pulled." He said his voice quivering with rage. "What the hell were you thinking pretending to reassure us and lying to our faces, you could have at least told us the truth so we could have dodged around the castle. Instead of thinking we were safe, and then something like this happens."

"Now Severus it's just a little Christmas cheer." Here Samantha Charles snorted into he drink and looked at Dumbledore incredulously, he turned and winked at her.

"A little what! A little Christmas cheer! I have been attacked by a mistletoe, one that you assured me couldn't possibly turn on the teachers. And now I have to kiss a student1" Screamed Snape his pale face red with anger.

"Come now Severus, it won't be that bad, now I admit that I had no idea this was going to happen. When I reassured you and Minerva last night, I told you what I assumed to be true. However I do know that there is no way to get out of your predicament except do what you are supposed to."

"I have to kiss him!" Yelled Samantha Charles, speaking for the first time. "He's a teacher, he mean...He's Snape! that's so gross. Please Professor Dumbledore you have to think of another way. That stupid thing won't let me get even 4 feet from him, where do you expect me to sleep," Snape's face went so pale at this comment that if you looked closely you could see his skull andeye sockets, she continued, "What about my classes? How am I going to take a shower?" She screamed panicking as she herself just realized her situation, then burst into tears.

"Now, now child" he said in a soothing voice, "I'm sure just a peck on the lips and its over. You'll probably forget about it in an hour. Well now come on get it over with. Come now Severus surly you can't be afriad of a mere student?" Asked Dumbledore atseeing Snape's horrified expession.

Snape sent him a look of absolute loathing, which heshugged of as if he had compemented his new socks, which were designed tolook exactly like a 7up can and showing beneath his robes. "Oh come on Severus. The sooner you do it the sooner it's over with." Snape sneered at him and turned towards a trembling Samantha and place the tinsiest little stiff kiss he possibly could, they all looked at the mistletoe expectantly. It hummed as if trying to make up it's mind and then let out and obscenly loud fart and shook its berries in obvious dissapointment, and resumed twirling around their heads.

"I will not do this Albus!" Snape fairly screamed through the opressive stink that had begun to seep into the room, as they ran for the door. Gasping for breath the emerged from Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle shutting securely behind them.

"Now Severus why don'twe calm down, I will figure a way out of this situation, in the meantime why don't youtake miss Charles down to the Great Hall, I do believe dinner is about to start, you can sit at the staff table my dear, until this is resolved."

Snape muttering something about torturing Dumbledore's feet and the crucio curse under his breath stalked out of the office towards the Great Hall, Samantha stumbling along behind him, trying to wipe off the tiny part of him taht had touched her.

0

After two hours or interrogating Ron, Hermione was ready to throw herself, or maybe just throw Ron, off the Astronomy tower. Harry had fallen asleep an hour ago, and was now muttering something about Barney and a man eating goat, which was keeping Ron laughing instead of paying attention.

"Fine," she said forcefully shutting the potions book.

Harry jolted awake screaming "Where's the rabbit." Effectively sending Ron into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going down to dinner. If either of you want to eat tonight I suggest you follow me." Hermione said as she packed her books and headed out the door.

"But Mione what about my hair?" Ron yelled following he from the room. "I can't go to the Great Hall like this, what will Malfoy say. Oh no this is going to give them a reason to mock me for the rest of my life." Groaned Ron, now realizing he was going to have to face the student body with every hair on him a violent shade of green.

"Don't worry Ron." Said Harry slapping him on the back. "At least you didn't get turned into a ferret and bounced through the Great Hall (I can't remember the name of the entry way thing, so I'm saying Great Hall)"

Ron and Harry laughed for a second, remembering Malfoy bouncing around in ferret form. Hermione spared the memory a smile, it was such a treasured memory.

Then steeling herself in front of the doors opened them, and they stepped into the Greta Hall. It took a moment to realize that all was not well.

Hermione gasped in shocked horror. "Bloody Hell, no" exclaimed Harry and Ron together, as they gazed at the scene of pandemonium before them

0

Haha………….it's late……….I'll update soon

Review

Please

GO TO BED NOW!

STAND UP AND LEAVE!

sorry that was for my sister...she came up behind me and I didn't want my parents to find out she was awake


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies

I am sorry it took so long to update…..many things prevented me from doing so.

I was grounded for a week.

Then my father abandoned my family once again……YAY THE BASTARD'S FINALLY GONE FOR GOOD!

Sorry I have such a deeply rooted loathing for my father I fear that even if he threw himself at my feet and begged me for forgiveness…….I would not be able to...he has done unnecessarily cruel and unkind things to me, my mother, and my siblings...not muchphysical damage...but emotional and psychological damage...my mother has had 3 seizures in the last 2 years...and my little siblings think they are supposed to be treated this way...needless to say it has taken all of both me and my mothers efforts to heal their minds...so I have reason to dispise him.

Then I got grounded for another two days…….for the life of me I can't remember why.

And now I am finally free of all obligations so I may now finish and post this. It is not very long for I had to write it quickly, I promise the next one will be longer.

Thank You.

Adrienne

Also I edited Chapter 3thanks to**Silent-Serpent's **suggestion...so go take a look.

080

Chapter 4: In which the students get a makeover and the Great Hall is redecorated

Hermione gasped in shocked horror. "Bloody Hell, no" exclaimed Harry and Ron together, as they gazed at the scene of pandemonium before them.

The Great Hall was by far in it's most advanced state of disarray in its entire history, not even the four founders could have foreseen this.

Half of the student body were making out across the floor, tables, and random chairs.

All rivalry had apparently been forgotten as most of the remainder of the girls barricaded themselves behind what had been the Ravenclaw table. The rest, who weren't making out, were fighting brutally with the boys, who were scrambling for cover. The ones behind the table defended those of their gender by throwing anything that was near them at those of the opposite sex. A group of food smeared first years huddled the far corner behind the teachers table.

The unfortunate who happened to be kissing during the battle of the sexes, were covered with various assortments of food, drink, and what looked suspiciously like blood.

Pansy Parkinson was in her element, in a vicious lip lock with a Ravenclaw two years younger than her, the poor boy however was not enjoying it. He looked like a deflated blue fish, which desperately needed air.

As they watched several of the couples broke apart and began to brutally attack each other. Parvati was repeatedly beating Zacharias Smith's head into the ground.

Ron grinned appreciatively.

A quick look towards the head table, where McGonagall was screaming for order, her voice long since gone hoarse, told Hermione what there was to do. Barging into the mayhem, stupefying and petrifying right and left, she attempted to stop the chaos.

Harry and Ron ran out of the door, as Parvati ceased punching Zacharias and let out a feral scream and leapt towards them, slammingthe great doorsbehind them.

Back in the Hall, Hermione whirled around stopping food in the air, stunning students, yelling for order, and deducting house points all at once.

Turning around suddenly she tripped over a figure lying prone on the floor. Pulling herself up she looked in shocked horror as Draco Malfoy lurched to his feet looking around wildly, completely covered from head to toe in what looked suspiciously like his own vomit. He saw her, screamed like little girl and ran towards the overturned Gryffindor table, behind which a ragged group of boys defended their comrades out on the battle field, dragging Hermione along.

Diving behind the table, he gasped for breath, then noticing the looks of terror he was receiving from the rest of the males, turned hesitantly to look behind him.

080

Hermione watched in amusement, bordering on pity as Malfoy looked at her with what could only be described as ultimate fear. When he screamed she was tempted to cover her ears in pain, suddenly she felt herself nearly jerked off her feet, stumbling to stay upright she was forced to run behind Malfoy in the direction of the Gryffindor table. She was jerked roughly down by an invisible force.

It was to sudden to feel anything but shock as she saw a little piece of green foliage float down until it was hovering in front of her face. She vaguely registered the looks of terror from the other boys as Malfoy slowly turned his head around to face her, a nervous disbelieving look on his face.

Then as if on cue the mistletoe between them gave a little whistle, as if to say I leave you to it, and began to fly in happy little circles around their heads.

As if breaking out of a spell (well……that makes no sense) Malfoy began to scream "No not me, this is to much, it's unfair, I won't do it!" then began to sob into his hands "Why me God? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Hermione had the odd urge to join him, _this is so fucked up, why does stuff like this happen to me. Now I have to kiss Malfoy. OH NO I HAVE TO KISS FERRET! What the hell am I going to do? This thing won't let me go anywhere without him. I am most certainly not going to kiss him, which is completely out of the question. This means He'll have to go everywhere with me. OH MY HOLY FUCKING SHIT HOW AM I GOING TO SHOWER?_

Hermione began to bite her nails nervously her brain running rapidly to find a solution, completely ignoring the sobbing man in front of her.

A particularly loud scream, apparently coming from Seamus, brought her out of her reverie. The noise had reached a crescendo, screams of pain that could probablybe heard in the dungeon. She was surprised the Order hadn't burst through the doors having heard them all the way at Grimmauld place and thought every on in the school had been put under the crutacious curse.

The noise stopped abruptly as Dumbledore entered the Great Hall accompanied by Professor Snape and Samantha in tow.

Never in the history of Hogwarts, Hermione knew she'd read the book countless times, had the Great Hall been so silent. Neville even ceased whimpering beneath Millicent Bulstrode to stare. Because never in anyone's memory had Dumbledore looked so shocked.

McGonagall, taking advantage of the silence, ran to the headmaster and rasped "Albus, thank Merlin, I've been trying to get them to stop for half an hour."

"What's going on Minerva?" He asked, apparently still to deep in shock to put two and two together.

"Those damn mistletoe" she replied ignoring the gasps from the students at her swearing. "I don't know how it happened. It was all quiet and then everyone just started attacking each other. Why Albus, why did you have to let those things out?"

Dumbledore looked around grimly, students hanging their heads in shame as his eyes passed over them. Making them feel shame in a way only Dumbledore could. Harry and Ron's heads poked back into the Great Hall to watch. Dumbledore walked to his chair and stood in front of everyone. "I can't say that I anticipated this move. I am disappointed however in your lack of control in this situation." The twinkle returned to his eyes. "There is one thing however I am grateful for, it seems that you put aside house hostilities for at least one night, for that I am proud." The students looked around nervously, not knowing whether to smile, blush, or grimace. Now if you please I would like everyone who participated in this to also participate in cleaning it……..without magic" The near hopeful faces of the students fell as Dumbledore haired his wand and muttered "Accio wands"

Every wand, with the exception of the teachers flew onto the teachers table. As he left the Great Hall, Snape, Samantha, and McGonagall close at his heals he turned around. "You may retrieve your wands after you are finished, then I want all of you in bed for the night. Enjoy."

And with out another word strode from the Great Hall leaving the room, and students in stunned silence

Thanks

**Duj: thanks, Snape is my favorite too. I love him, he's so awesome……and mean, and cruel. And thanks for pointing out the mudblood thing, I haven't read them in almost a year….my parents don't like Harry Potter….well loathe is more like it…..and they would slaughter me if they knew I was affiliated with anything of the sort…………well really my mom would kill me and my dad would hold against me as dirt.**

**Silent-Serpent: because it wouldn't be as interesting……well maybe it would…..I'm gonna add that part in. Thanks**

**Angelina's nightmare: you have no idea….MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehe**

**Green Flames: Thanks….didn't know that soooo….thanks.**

**Parcheezie: in the beginning Dumbledore said that all family was welcome. Fred and George are two of my favorite's….I definitely wouldn't leave them out of my story**

**Boogie: me and my little sister thought this up one night…..I like mistletoe because it forces you to kiss someone….hehe**

080

I'm not sure if I spelled the spells correctly, I know a lot of them but without the books I can't spell them correctly…………so any help would be greatly appreciated.

And thanks again to all the other people who reviewed the previous chapters. Again I am sorry it took so long to review….it was unavoidable.

Nowpress the little review thingy down there and...well...review……and I appreciate ideas and other shtuff.

080


End file.
